Not The End I Wanted
by mirror-cannibal
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive made a contract with the demon Sebastian under strange circumstances...how does Sebstian's real boss, Crowley, feel about this? What problems does this rewritten contract cause in the future, and to what extent will Castiel and the Winchesters go to prevent that? (rated cuz idk what'll happen later, might keep writing)
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short story, not sure if I'm going to continue at all. I didn't do much research (as usual) so I'm not sure if this is even a popular crossover (probably not, with my luck xD) so if you're interested, enjoy, if not, enjoy anyway!**

 **This is basically just a fic about some Black Butler and Supernatural characters interacting, not much of a plot, but I hope y'all like it!**

 **[Also this is my first story off this account, so I'm hoping to build a different, hopefully more sane fan base. I'll appreciate any feedback!]**

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel's cry tore through the still air, ragged with distress. The butler's ears perked like a cat's and in an instant he was by his side, dark hair ruffled by his speedy arrival.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian placed his gloved hand over his breast, smiling slightly at the sight of his young master's torment. _This boy is the best contract I've ever made._ Ciel was seated at his desk, and he glanced up at the butler with one uninterested eye, noticing his smile.

"What are you smiling at? I just needed you quickly, that's all." Ciel scoffed and turned to look out the big window behind his desk. He held up a letter. "It's from Queen Victoria. Read it, if you will."

"Yes, young master." Sebastian plucked the letter from Ciel's delicate fingers and slit it open, pulling out the thick letter inside.

"To the Head of Phantomhive Manor," Sebastian began in his honeyed voice, "The queen of England…" his voice trailed off.

Ciel looked up. "What is it?" he demanded, a spark in his blue eye.

Sebastian lowered the note onto the table. "The queen of England, young master…it appears she is dead. And her guards want you to find her assassin."

"Her guards? The queen of England's guards want me, top of the British underworld, to find her assassin? Why don't they do it themselves?"

"You are the queen's guard dog, young master. Perhaps they can't do as good a job as you ever did." Sebastian couldn't stop the smile from flitting across his face.

"Oh, shut up," Ciel stood up. "We're going into London to investigate. Tell the servants to entertain our guests when they arrive until we return. I'll be waiting outside."

"Of course, young master." In a flash, he was gone.

"Are you Ciel Phantomhive?" A rough voice suddenly came from behind Ciel, and he jumped and spun around.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Ciel immediately fired questions at him while trying to slow his wildly beating heart, taking in the man before him. He was dressed very informally, with a beige trench coat covering his body. He had dark hair and blue eyes, eerily similar to Ciel's own eyes.

"I am Castiel," the strange man said, "But you…you are only a child. Are you Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, backing away from the man, Castiel.

"I would advise you not to do that," Castiel stepped forward, and Ciel noticed a silver blade in his hand, previously hidden by the shadow of his coat.

It was then that Sebastian entered the room, glancing wide-eyed at Castiel. "You? What are you doing here?"

"You know this man?!" Ciel questioned him, "Who is he? Why is he here?"

"Calm yourself, young master, he is not someone you should fear. He did not come for you, if he did you'd already be dead." Sebastian comforted Ciel, and Castiel walked towards Sebastian.

"I know what you are, butler," he held the blade in a ready position, "and I should advise you I did not come alone. This will not end like last time."

Sebastian laughed. "Oh? Well, I should hope not, that ending was horribly boring. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to. You see, the queen has just been murdered."

"Your queen is fine," Castiel said, "Crowley's setting a trap for you. I wanted to get to you first. I brought friends this time."

"Why would Crowley want to trap me? And you don't have friends, Castiel." Sebastian moved slowly towards Ciel as he spoke, which worried the boy even more. He had never seen his butler so uneasy around a man; and as far as he could tell, this Castiel was no demon or reaper. So what was he? And why did he intimidate Sebastian so much?

Castiel moved closer to Sebastian, slowly positioning himself between the demon and the boy. "He's angry with your contract, Sebastian. You know how much he stresses the usual terms. And this—well, this is far from the usual terms."

"It was not under usual terms in which we made this contract, Castiel. The contract is fine; the boy knows all the terms and has agreed to them."

Ciel spoke up. "It's true, I have. Why don't you tell me just who you are and how you got into my house, _Castiel_?"

Cas turned to look at the boy. "I am an angel of the Lord, Phantomhive. I can smite you as easily as this demon here, who won't live long enough to worry about what Crowley would do to him."

"Who's Crowley?" Ciel was getting frustrated at his own lack of information.

"Crowley…he's the king of hell. And he's your butler's real boss." Castiel turned back to Sebastian. "Now, you cause a lot of trouble with your little rewritten contracts in the future, so I'm here to put a stop to it before it starts."

Ciel noticed two shadows on either side of the doorway behind Sebastian, and in the second his mind realized what they were he called out, "Sebastian!" but it was too late. Water leaped across the room and the butler growled in pain as it burned his skin. He tried to run to Ciel, but Castiel was suddenly in front of him.

Before Ciel could comprehend what was happening, the silver blade was in his beloved butler's heart and Sebastian was looking at him with shocked failure on his face. "S-Sebastian?" Ciel fell to his knees. _He's not really dying, he's faking it, he's done it before, he can't be dead…he's all I've got left…_

But somehow he knew this time was different. The two shadows that threw the water became men, standing in the light and looking down at him pityingly. Everything was happening in slow motion. Castiel ripped the blade from the demon's chest and Sebastian fell to the ground.

"Sebas-stian…" Ciel crawled to him, and the angel stepped away, towards the two other men. "You…you're gonna be ok, aren't you? You're not going to leave me?"

"Young master…" Sebastian's voice was weak. "Even I can't survive that. I…I'm sorry. I couldn't…fulfill…the contract."

"No…no!" Ciel took the patch off his eye. "Is it…is it still there?"

"It's fading…quickly. I'm sorry."

"Sebastian?" The butler's body was still, his red eyes dim. "No…you can't leave me…you promised you wouldn't leave me! _Don't leave me alone!_ "

He was gone. Ciel couldn't stop the sobs from wracking his body, the tears from streaming down his face. He glared at the angel, Castiel, through his tears. "You took him from me! He was all I had and you took him!" Surprised by his own emotion, Ciel staggered to his feet.

 _I can't kill him. He's an angel. He killed Sebastian. I can't kill him. I have to go._ He moved his feet, one at a time, slowly. _The door. Get to the door, then run. Down the hall, down the stairs, find Mey-Rin, or Bardroy, someone._

His legs failed him and he fell to his knees again. "Sebastian…" he whispered. Castiel stepped forward, the other two men hanging back and looking confused.

"Cas, what's this kid's deal? Didn't we just save him from a contract?" The shorter of the two asked the angel.

"Sebastian was a freelancer, if you will," he spoke quietly to Dean, and Ciel listened without really hearing the words. "He negotiated his contracts differently. It's possible he never fulfilled this boy's contract. He never got Phantomhive's soul, and the boy never got whatever he was promised."

Castiel approached Ciel. "What were you promised, Phantomhive?"

Ciel looked up at him. "It doesn't matter now," he whispered, surprised he was able to get the words out. "He's gone. I'll never get it."

"What were you promised?" The angel repeated.

Ciel suddenly smiled. "H…haha….ha-ha-haaa!" He let out an uneven string of laughter, until he was laughing uncontrollably with tears running down his cheeks.

"I never…I never trusted anyone!" Ciel yelled. "I blocked everyone out, so I wouldn't have to deal with this! And now _you've ruined it!_ He was the _only one_ I trusted! I thought he was invincible! And you've ruined it!"

"Um…Cas…" the man spoke again, but the angel shushed him.

"Kill me!" Ciel screamed, laughing and crying. "I have nothing to live for anymore! You've ruined it all!"

"I'm not going to kill you, I came here to help you," Castiel spoke, reaching out a hand to the mess of a boy on the floor.

Surprisingly, Ciel took his hand, silencing his laughter, though the tears didn't stop. Cas pulled the young boy up, and Ciel suddenly used his momentum to fall onto the angel's blade, which he had been holding in his other hand.

"No!" The three men shouted in unison, rushing forward. Ciel fell back against the floor, laughing as the blood filled his lungs.

"You…never win…do you, _angel_?" Blood speckled his lips. "Well, I'm not guaranteed to go…to hell anymore…probably still will…" He laughed again.

"Cas, heal him!" the taller man said, but the angel shook his head. "I'm not healing someone who doesn't want to live, Sam."

Ciel looked up at him. "Th-thank you—" he coughed up more blood "—for ruining everything…and letting me die…no life…no family…no revenge for what…what they did to me…"

"Who are they? What did they do to you?" The shorter man asked.

"If you ask…you have to fix…" Ciel laughed. "You killed…the one who would…fix it for me…" he coughed again, his breathing punctuated by the blood gargling through his airways. "Now it's…your problem…" The three men stared down at the young boy, barely thirteen years old, laugh with his dying breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to continue a little on this story, just to see how it goes. This is a short chapter for that reason, but if it turns out ok I might keep going afterwards. Let me know whatcha think!**

* * *

"Where do we even start?" Sam paced the study while Dean rifled through the drawers of Ciel's desk and Cas stared out the window onto the vast grounds below.

"Let's find his connections, accomplices. He was the queen's guard dog, top of an underground network. He would know people, people would know him." Castiel offered his thoughts, eyes surveying the grounds still.

Dean held up a stack of letters. "All from the queen; seems he was pretty popular with her. What, she gave him jobs and he would just carry them out?"

"Pretty much," Sam took a few letters from Dean's hand and flipped through them. "He was trusted by her; how could a thirteen-year-old do all this on his own?"

Castiel stepped away from the window. "He wasn't on his own; Sebastian, the demon—he was one of Crowley's freelancers. He didn't sign regular ten-year contracts, he would agree to serve and protect his client until his end was carried out, then he would get his or her soul. In this case, we don't know what Phantomhive was promised, but we do know that Sebastian was a very powerful demon. He's been serving Phantomhive for about a year now, and in this dangerous a line of work, he would have to work pretty hard to protect him."

The three looked at the demon butler's body, still crumpled on the floor. The boy's face had been covered with a jacket. Cas picked up the eyepatch from where it sat after Ciel had pulled it off.

"His eyes seemed to be working equally well; why would he wear this?" Cas mused, holding it up for Sam and Dean to see.

"He said something to the demon when he took it off, didn't he?" Sam volunteered, taking the eyepatch to look at it. "'Is it still there,' or something; do you know what he could've meant by that?"

"It has to be connected to the contract, they mentioned that before. Then the demon said, 'It's fading.'" Castiel walked to the door of the study, glancing out. "This big a house, a demon can't be the only servant Phantomhive had. Let's see if we can find the rest."

"What about the bodies?" Dean asked. "We're just gonna leave them here?"

"We will return for them," Castiel replied, "Right now we have more pressing matters."

The trio made their way cautiously down the hall, then down the stairs. "I smell pie," Dean perked up. Sam rolled his eyes, but Cas straightened.

"No, this can lead us to the kitchen, and therefore the servants. Dean?" Cas gestured for Dean to take the lead.

"Does this house seem a little… _too_ quiet to you?" Sam looked around, on edge. "I mean, this Phantomhive kid was a big deal, right? Was he just living on his own?"

Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "Master's not alone. And who might you be?" The Winchesters and the angel jumped and spun around, guns and blades up. There stood a short boy, with orange hair and big blue eyes, a straw hat hanging from his neck.

The trio put their weapons down. "We're just looking for information," Sam stepped towards the innocent boy, but stopped when the boy moved back. "What's your name?"

"Um, Finnian…Finny. What are you doing in Master's house? You're not one of the guests." Finny was wringing his hands nervously.

"We just want to talk to you, don't be nervous," Sam put his gun away; Dean and Cas followed suit with their weapons.

"We just need information on Ciel Phantomhive," Castiel cut in. "He was your master, correct?"

" _Is_ my master," Finny glared at them suspiciously. "Wait…"

"Hey!" A gruff voice interrupted them. "Finny, who are these guys? There was no mention of other guests."

Finny turned around as another man approached them; a tall blonde man with a chef's apron on. "Hey, Finny, what's wrong?"

"M-Master…he's…" Finny stuttered.

"Get your words out, kid! What's wrong? Did these guys do something to him?" The chef looked at the trio suspiciously.

"Who are you, and why are you here? Why hasn't Sebastian taken care of you? And what did you do to the master?"

"I'm Dean," Dean stepped forward. "This is my brother Sam, and our friend Castiel. Who are you?"

"You're in no position to ask any questions, but I'm Bardroy. Now tell me what you did to the young master and the butler." There was a dangerous glint in the chef's brown eyes, and Dean didn't doubt for a second he would kill him if they admitted to what they had done.

"Uh, the…young master…" Dean began, "He, uh, told us to tell you he would be going out. He will return later. He, um, took Sebastian with him. We're…friends of his."

Sam stepped forward. "We're, um, we're worried about him. We're just trying to find out more about his past, and what happened to him."

Bard laughed. "You think I know that? And you think the young master would share it with anyone? Not even his most trusted servants. He wouldn't tell you, I've never even heard of you. You can't be that close to him if you think he'll just reveal that to anyone."

"Please," Sam said again, "We just want to know what happened to him."

Bardroy shrugged. "Well, Dean, Sam, and Castiel…why don't you ask his fiancé? She knows the most about his childhood…what little of it there was. She's in the parlor, waiting for him. Where did he go, anyway? It's not like him to leave his guests like that."

 _Fianc_ _é_ _?_ The trio exchanged looks. "Um," Dean rubbed the back of his head. "He didn't tell us. Just said it was something urgent. Can you possibly take us to his…fiancé?"

After a moment's hesitation, Bard shrugged again. "Why not. Follow me." Finny gave them all suspicious glares, but walked down the hallway in the other direction.

Dean whispered to Cas, "Get rid of the bodies, quickly, then come back before he notices you're gone." Castiel nodded, then disappeared. Dean turned back to Sam. "Let's go meet this kid's fiancé."


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with a third chapter! I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, but I decided to...idk. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Hello! Who might you be?" The overly-cheery voice almost hurt the ears of the trio, as they walked into the parlor to see an overly-cheery girl in an overly-cheery dress smiling at them…overly-cheerily.

"Um…" Dean started, clearing his throat. "I'm Dean…"

The girl leapt forward, grabbing his hand. "Oh, how nice to meet you, Mr. Dean! I'm Lizzie, Ciel's fiancé. And you?" She turned to the other two.

"I'm Sam," Sam answered hesitantly, his hand also being violently shaken.

"So, so, _so_ nice to meet you! I really do love meeting new people, yes, I do!" Lizzie giggled, her high-pitched voice dripping with cheeriness. "And you, sir? You're so quiet back there, do speak up! What's your name, I wonder?"

"…Castiel," Cas answered half-heartedly, giving Lizzie a weird look as she shook his hand ecstatically. Bardroy was behind Lizzie, hiding his laugh behind a hand. Finny was smiling shamelessly at the discomfort of the other men.

"Do you know where my Ciel is, by any chance?" Lizzie asked, her green eyes big and pleading. "I've been waiting for so long to see him, you know."

"Uh," Sam coughed, "That's actually why we're here…he told us to let you know he was going out with, um, Sebastian."

"Oh," Lizzie's smile faltered for a moment, but she perked right back up. "That's ok! If you're here, he must not have wanted me waiting all by myself! Right, Bard? Finny?"

"Ah, yes!" The servants spoke up, dropping their smiles. Lizzie giggled.

"So professional, these lot…" she sighed, "Are you as serious as them, Dean, Sam, and Castiel?" _Such strange names,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder who they are to Ciel._

Bardroy spoke up. "Well, we can't have our guests without some refreshments; I'll go ask Mey-Rin to prepare tea." As he turned away, the trio could hear him mutter to Finny, "This is such a pain. Why would Sebastian leave without telling us?"

Finny shrugged, "It's not like him, is it? I don't know, Bard, I have a bad feeling."

"Eh? About what?" Their voices were fading as they walked away.

"I don't know…"

Sam, Dean, and Cas looked after the servants suspiciously as they left the room. "You think they're onto us already?" Sam murmured quietly, so that Lizzie couldn't hear.

"Shh, just go with it," Dean whispered back. When Lizzie looked back at them, they cleared their throats and glanced away.

"So," Dean said. "How's about we chat?"

Lizzie grinned. "Oh, I would love that! Come, have a seat—I suppose I play the role of the host this time!" She let out a little giggle. "Ciel usually does that, though…I'm not sure I can be as good as him, but I'll try my best."

"I'm sure your best is sufficient," Cas said, and Lizzie's eyes brightened. "And, speaking of Ciel…what do you know of him?"

"What do you mean? He's my fiancé, of course!" Lizzie laughed, waving off the question. "We've been close ever since we were kids!"

Dean spoke up, "Do you know anything about his job as the queen's 'guard dog'?"

"Of course! It's been the job of the Phantomhive family for generations!" Lizzie pouted. "Shouldn't you have known that? How little do you know my Ciel, and yet you've been invited into his manor?"

Sam cut in. "No, we were…just seeing how much you knew." He laughed nervously. Lizzie frowned.

"He's my fiancé; do you really think I would know so little about him? After all, I did say we've been friends since forever."

"Yes, um—what kind of kid was he like?" Sam asked, thinking of how much more mature the thirteen-year-old had seemed.

"Oh!" Lizzie sighed. "He was _always_ smiling…" her face suddenly became very sad. "But that all changed…now he says he's forgotten how to smile. But I'm going to help him!" she looked up, a determined shine in her eye. "I'll make him remember how to smile!"

"What changed him?" Sam asked, exchanging looks with Dean and Cas.

"Well," Lizzie looked peeved, "it just might have been the burning of his original manor and his parents' deaths? On his birthday? Ringing any bells?"

"Um, yes, sorry," Sam hastily spoke, but Dean gave him and Cas a wide-eyed _wow_ kind of look.

Lizzie looked sad again. "He went missing for a while…I'm sure you know all this already…but he was never the same when he came back. For starters, that Sebastian…I mean, he's a good butler, and a good friend to Ciel, but…I don't know a thing about him besides that. And Ciel…well, he doesn't smile anymore. Doesn't laugh. I try my best, I really do."

"I'm sure you do," Dean reached out and patted her shoulder awkwardly. He made an _I-don't-know_ face to Sam, and they stood in silence for a while.

"Well!" Lizzie looked up, smiling again. "Those servants sure are taking a long time with that tea! Let's have a seat—I'm sorry, I've been a horrible host, talking about myself and Ciel…please, come, let's talk about you!"

* * *

"I have to admit, I'm a bit offended."

"Offended about what?"

"She said she didn't know a thing about me."

"For God's sake, Sebastian…no one knows anything about you! How could that possibly offend you?!"

"There's no need to raise your voice, young master."

"Tch."

"How long do you want to keep avoiding those three?"

"Until we find out what they want."

"I've already told you, master—they wanted me dead. Which I now am, in their knowledge. They honestly thought an angel blade would kill us…heh."

"I don't think that's the whole story, Sebastian."

"Oh? You doubt me, my lord?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"I'm sorry, young master. It's just, I've never lied to you."

"Of course, because I wouldn't allow you to. But I do believe you're omitting something here."

"Well, I can't avoid that directness. Yes, there is something you don't yet know."

"And what is it?"

"Trust me, my lord. You will know when it's necessary."

"I don't enjoy being toyed with, Sebastian."

"Would it help if I told you it was for your own safety?"

"Tch."


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, hey, it's the author!

Just letting you guys know that I'm going to be continuing this story (sorry I kinda forgot about it, to be honest) but I'm going to be rewriting the current chapters 'cause they sort of suck. I have the first chapter rewritten and posted on my AO3 account right now, and I'll be posting the next two chapters as soon as I get the time. Then I'll be replacing the chapters on the fic here, on this account, with the rewritten ones as soon as I finish them all. Are we all cool? So this is just letting you know that, over the next few days or weeks or however long it takes me, I'll be replacing these chapters with rewritten ones and will eventually continue the story. Got it? We cool?

Sincerely,

mirror-cannibal


End file.
